Many conventional communications and data transmission systems have a two optical fiber configuration, with one fiber sending information and the other fiber receiving information. A connector in this system would match the send and receive fibers in a male plug with the send and receive fibers in a female plug, respectively. The female plug may either have female receiving portions at opposite ends, allowing two male portions (each of which is coupled to a transmission line or cable) to be coupled into each female receiving portion. Alternatively, the female plug may have one female receiving portion at one end, with the other end coupled directly to a transmission line or cable.
Conventional connectors, such as MT-RJ jacks or SC connectors, can be coupled directly to 110-style outlet faceplates. An MT-RJ connection is generally a male/female style connection, with the female portion coupled to a faceplate. An SC connection generally has a connector coupled to a faceplate and engages two cables, with one cable at either end of the connector. These connectors typically make use of the readily available 110-style outlet faceplate, but do not necessarily couple to other style faceplates.
By using either style connection, the system is limited to the polarity with which it is wired. If the system is wired improperly or it is noted that the fibers for sending and receiving information in the female member do not match the send and receive fibers in the male jack, the fibers must be removed from either the male or the female parts and rewired. This rewiring complicates a field installation, adding time and expense.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,312 to Lu discloses an electrical connector configured with the female portion of the connector receiving the male portion of the connector in either an upright or inverted position. The electrical contacts from the male portion engage one of two sets of electrical contacts in the female portion. Each set of contacts is wired to the same transmission line, thus allowing the male portion to be inserted in the female portion in either position with the same result. The disadvantage of this electrical connector is that it must be wired in a similar manner to conventional phone or data jacks, using copper wire and metal contacts. The inversion of the male portion has no effect on the polarity of the system. If a wiring problem occurs, both contacts would be inoperative and inverting the male portion would not overcome this problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,323 to Dernehl discloses an electrical system using remote adapters that can reverse the polarity of the electrical current in the system. This polarity reversal allows a system to run a device that can perform two functions, such heating and cooling, depending on the polarity of the current supplied to the device. However, this type of polarity reversal has never been applied to communication or data transmission devices and only applies to a closed electrical circuit
Examples of other prior art communication connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,362,905 to Ismail, U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,848 to Ingalsbe, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,402 to Pasterchick, Jr. et al.
Thus, a continuing need exists to provide improved communication and data transmission adapters.